


Something in Your Mouth

by Dieced



Category: Anarchy Reigns, MadWorld (Video Game), Max Anarchy
Genre: Cyborg Anatomy, Light Bondage, M/M, Obedience, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dieced/pseuds/Dieced
Summary: You're so much cooler when you never pull it out'Cause you look so much cuter with something in your mouth
Relationships: Leonhardt "Leo" Victorion/Durga
Kudos: 8





	Something in Your Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. So my other writing projects are taking longer than anticipated, so here's this to tide people over.  
> Title and description are from the Nickelback song of the same name.

You learned a lot about a person by sleeping with them. Their sexual desires and preferences, obviously. But so much more than that. The way someone acted when they were alone with a partner they trusted to be intimate with, reduced to their most basic needs, revealed so much about their true personality. And after months of secret meetings and passionate nights, Durga liked to think he knew a great deal about Leo.

Namely, Leo loved to obey.

Maybe it was his military past shining through. Or it could have been his subconscious seeking a release from the strain of his everyday life. But Leo was at his happiest when someone else was taking charge in the bedroom.

Not that Leo wasn't perfectly capable of taking charge and showing Durga a wild time. Oh how he loved those nights. When Leo would show his strength and power, rock Durga to his very core. Leave him breathless and aching. Durga loved a good fight, and Leo could more than hold his own against Durga's fiery ways.

But some nights Leo would let slip just how heavy the weight of his responsibilities bore on him. He'd get this desperate look about him- never asking directly for it, because Leo wasn't the type to burden others with his problems- but he'd have this look that pleaded, _'Please, tell me what to do. Take the reigns out of my hands.'_

Durga could read Leo like an open book. And he was happy to answer Leo's silent pleas.

Tonight was one of those nights.

Leo was on his back on the bed. His wrists were bound together behind his back in black leather straps. His arms were further bound to him by two straps around his arms and upper body, one above and one below his chest, framing it nicely. The black leather shone in the light given off by the glowing blue accents on his cybernetic body and stood in stark contrast to his own whites and light greys. Durga ran a hand over the straps appreciatively; Leo looked damn good in leather.

Of course, the straps might as well have been tissue paper for all they could truly do to hold Leo in place. The man could lift cars and bend metal with his bare hands. But he wouldn't dare break free. The restraints in place were psychological more so than they were physical. Leo wouldn't break free because he knew he wasn't supposed to. He might wiggle and strain a little, but he'd let himself be held in place.

The same could be said for his legs, which Durga had left unbound. He'd told Leo to stay still, so he would. It was a simple as that. No matter how desperate Leo got, no matter how badly he wanted to thrash and move, he wouldn't dare disobey.

“There now, that's a good boy,” Durga praised as he moved his hand away from the straps and up Leo's chest, tracing a metal finger over the ball gag Leo wore to finish the ensemble. It wasn't truly needed either; if Leo was told to be silent, he would. But Durga wanted to take even the option of disobeying away from him, because he knew it made it just that much better for Leo. Plus it would give him something to bite down on.

Durga leaned in and kissed Leo's mouth around the gag, gripping his chin and angling his head this way and that as he lavished attention on him. Leo's groans and whines were muffled by the gag, but plenty loud all the same. He was panting heavily through his nose, already aching hard and straining, but he hadn't dared to move even an inch without permission.

Durga sat up slightly and spoke in a quiet voice, “Make as much noise as you like, but don't try and speak. I don't want to hear a single thing even  _resembling_ an intelligible word from you, understand? Answer me.”

Leo nodded, his eyes fixed intently on Durga's.

Durga smiled, running his hand over Leo's cheek and tugging at the strap on the gag. “Good boy. Why don't you give me an example of what I mean by sound without words, hmm?”

Leo's face flushed a little redder, but on command he let out a muffled groan, desperate and wanting.

“Like music to my ears,” Durga purred, sitting up fully on Leo's hips. He could feel Leo's erection rubbing against his ass, twitching of its own volition, but Leo wasn't moving or bucking, so there was really nothing Durga could fault him for.

Durga took the lube and poured a healthy amount onto his palm, reaching behind himself and taking Leo's cock in hand, rubbing slowly to spread the lube. “You're already so hard for me, pretty agent. So ready to feel my ass on your cock, aren't you? Answer me.”

“Mmmph,” Leo moaned shakily, nodding his head but still not looking away from Durga's face.

Durga grinned. “Of course you are. Don't you worry; I won't keep you waiting much longer.” He paused, tilting his head thoughtfully. “Though I could, couldn't I? Leave you desperate and on the edge all night. All that pent up need, so ready for release, and nothing to do about it. Because you wouldn't dare come without my permission, would you? Answer me.”

Leo shook his head quickly. So ready to prove his obedience, so eager to please.

Durga cupped Leo's cheek again, and Leo leaned into his hand, his eyes half-closed. “No, of course you wouldn't. So good for me.”

Leo closed his eyes fully at the praise and let out a quiet whine, rubbing his cheek into Durga's palm. Durga knew how weak Leo was for praise and attention; it could reduce him to a pliable mess faster than any other kind of foreplay.

For all his teasing, Durga didn't have much patience himself, and was more than ready to begin riding Leo's cock. There was just one last thing.

Releasing Leo's cock, Durga slid his hand further back, between Leo's ass cheeks, and grabbed the base of the plug he had put in earlier. Leo jerked slightly at the contact and clenched around the toy.

“Remember, keep still unless I tell you otherwise,” Durga reminded him, a teasing smirk on his face. He felt around on the plug until his fingers found the little raised button, and he clicked it on.

A quiet buzzing filled the air, but it was nearly drowned out by a pleased moan from Leo. His entire body tensed and he clenched around the plug a few more times, but otherwise he tried his hardest to remain still. Durga could feel Leo almost quivering beneath him, so turned on and ready for more, but holding it all back.

Durga gripped the base of the plug again and tugged at it, almost pulling it out, then released it and let it sink back in again. He played with the toy, thrusting it shallowly and twisting it about, keeping eye contact with Leo. He loved the way Leo looked at him when he was like this. So open and vulnerable. Almost pleading with his eyes. _'Yes, please. Take whatever you want from me. Take control away from me.'_ Begging for whatever Durga would give, but not an ounce more. Leo could be held on the edge for hours without breaking. So close to his own release but never asking for it because his own pleasure was second to his desire to be good, to do as he was told.

The amount of power Durga could wield over Leo was thrilling, made all the more special by the fact that Leo willingly gave it over.

But Durga was not a patient man and his own needs were begging for attention. His cock was dripping from anticipation and he was so ready for the pleasurable feeling of being filled up.

Durga reached beneath himself and took Leo's cock to angle it into position for him to sink down onto. “I'll let you thrust later, but for now I set the pace. Just enjoy it, but don't you dare come without permission. Now be a good boy and scream for me.”

And Durga slid down onto Leo's cock and began to ride it. They had a long night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Update! The amazing Zinny was awesome enough to do some fanart for this fic! https://twitter.com/vhkansfweer2/status/1256123318710800384 Please go give them some appreciation!


End file.
